Saiba Tudo:Era de Ultron
EraDeUltronCSSSaiba-Tudo-CSS Vingadores Avante! Você é assim como nós, um verdadeiro fã? Você precisa que Os Super-Heróis Mais Poderosos da Terra enfrentem mais uma vez os inimigos que nenhum super-herói pode encarar? Se assim for, vista sua Armadura Hulkbuster, pegue suas Luvas, dê uma polida no seu Mjolnir, e vamos para a Terra-199999! O Universo Marvel Cinematográfico está crescendo rapidamente, e tudo está conectado. Mas isso pode significar que os menos fãs entre nós pode ter perdido um ou dois episódios de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. até mesmo todos episódios da minissérie Agent Carter. Então aqui está uma dica: se você quiser aproveitar Vingadores: Era de Ultron ao máximo, nós recomendamos fortemente que você assista o primeiro filme dos ‘’Vingadores’’. (Sério, tem alguém que esteja lendo isso que ainda não assistiu?) Após isso, prossiga (com calma!) para os dois filmes do Capitão América, dando atenção especial ao segundo filme. Estamos falando sério. Ele perde um pouco de tempo com o desenvolvimento da S.H.I.E.L.D. nesse filme — e na segunda temporada da sua série de TV. Você pode querer assistir os últimos episódios da temporada, começando com o episódio "Love in the Time of Hydra". E se você não assistir Homem de Ferro 3, como você possivelmente irá entender o estado mental de Tony Stark no começo desse filme? que serviu como base para o filme.]] Quer conhecer os quadrinhos em que esse filme foi baseado? Você está com sorte! Felizmente a Marvel torna isso fácil por inteligentemente nomear o filme com base no quadrinho. Então dê uma olhada em Era de Ultron. Fácil, certo? Certo! Bem, exceto pelo fato que o próprio Ultron tem uma história diferente nos quadrinhos do que a que veremos nas telonas. Assim também como o Visão. Ah, e o Mercúrio também. E sua irmã. Mas não deixe essas diferenças incomodá-lo! Existem milhares de Terras, com milhões de varações. Então, não fique muito ligado a Terra de sua infância. Em vez disso, repita esse mantra conosco: ‘’’Em Whedon nós confiamos.’’’ Afinal de contas, ele nunca errou com a gente, certo? Certo! Conheça os Personagens link=Ultron Ultron link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Wanda_Maximoff_%28Terra-616%29 Feiticeira Escarlate link=Quicksilver Mercúrio link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Barão_Zemo Barão Strucker link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Tony_Stark Homem de Ferro link=Capitão América Capitão América link=Thor Thor link=Viúva Negra Viúva Negra link=Hulk Hulk link=Gavião Arqueiro Gavião Arqueiro link=Visão Visão link=Nick Fury Nick Fury Opinião dos Super-Fãs! Todo mundo tem uma opinião, mas os super-fãs são os especialistas supremos em Vingadores. Aqui está o que alguns fãs da Wikia americana estão esperando sobre as armas e os novos personagens entrando no Universo Cinematográfico em Era de Ultron: Também foram realizadas enquetes em várias wikias do Universo Marvel sobre as armas e os novos personagens que apareceram em Ultron. Aqui está o que eles acham, leais fãs! 260px|center|link= Dê a sua opinião!! Não concorda com seus colegas fãs? Então nos diga sua opinião. Vote nas enquetes abaixo e deixo o mundo saber o que você pensa! DaddyCharacter DaddyWeapon Vídeos recebidos de J.A.R.V.I.S. 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron Interview 320px Avengers: Infinity War Character Wishlist 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron Wikia Fannotation - Trailer #3 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron Wikia Fannotation - Trailer #2 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron Wikia Fannotation - Trailer #1 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Trailer #3 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Trailer #2 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Trailer #1 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Global Adventure! 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Special Look 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Behind the Scenes 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Hulkbuster 320px Avengers: Age of Ultron - Black Widow and Hulk Você é um especialista no assunto! Compartilhe o conhecimento.